1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to meter totalizing devices and more particularly to dial registers driven in stepped rotation by electromagnetic pole pieces carrying coil windings which are sequentially energized in response to pulse signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Totalizing devices are designed to totalize the value of variable quantities such as the consumption of water, gas, or electricity. One specific device is provided by a watthour meter to measure and totalize AC electric energy consumption. In a conventional watthour meter, voltage and current magnetic sections produce alternating magnetic fluxes responsive to the line voltage and line current. The fluxes rotate an electroconductive disc which is in driving relationship with a dial register. Such a meter is well known as described in the Electrical Metermen's Handbook, seventh edition, Edison Electric Institute, 1965.
It is known to remotely meter AC electric energy consumption by a device responsive to pulse signals initiated from a conventional watthour meter. One example of such a device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,599,194, assigned to the assignee of this invention. A pulse signal is initiated after each predetermined increment of rotation of the dial indicator corresponding to the lowest order of the decade related dials. Using a system of biased switches, the pulse signals energize a motor which rotates a corresponding dial indicator of a remote dial register a corresponding increment.
It is also known to electromagnetically produce stepped rotations in response to pulse signals. One example of this is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,134,917, wherein U-shaped electromagnets have north and south poles alternately positioned in a circular array. The fluxes produced by the energization of the electromagnets cause a back and forth motion in an adjacent rotor. The rotor motion is translated by a ratchet device into the stepped rotation of a shaft. A second example of electromagnetically producing stepped rotations in response to pulse signals is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,428,882. A soft magnetic iron armature has radially disposed teeth and is secured to a shaft. Flux producing field coils are arranged on several pole pieces which are adjacent the teeth. The coils are connected in series and are energized by pulse signals. As each pulse energizes the field coils and the coil fluxes attract adjacent teeth, a spring loaded mechanical element completes the movement of the armature and holds it in position for the next pulse.
The aforementioned prior art remote metering devices remotely totalize the value of the quantity being measured by using a specific arrangement of mechanical and magnetic switches which create pulse signals that drive a motor whereas the present invention remotely totalizes in response to pulse signals. Moreover, the aforementioned prior art electromagnetic devices must use ratchets or other mechanical devices to complete and hold their stepped rotation while the present invention does not need such devices.